Children Of The Future
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: REWORKED! Two children arrive out of a bright light and try to hide their identities. When an enemy arrives the truth cannot be contained. Can being sent back protect them or did their parents put them in even more danger? After the end of the war. Thank you to all who take the time to review!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1

A little girl with dirty blond hair yelped in fear as another horrifying crash shook the house. Suddenly the far wall was ripped from the house. A tall man with wild black hair stalked over to her while a young boy with wild red hair tried to push his quaking body into a fighting stance.

"What do you want, you little runt?" The man sneered. "You really think you can fight against me?" He pulled back his kunai as the boy closed his blue eyes and prepared for impact as the girl slammed her teal eyes shut and screamed. The man was suddenly thrown out of the giant hole in the wall and the two children felt arms tight around them.

"It's okay now, Kushina. Shh, it's okay." Her father shushed as he held her shaking body.

"Naruto! Sakura!" They heard as they saw Ino.

"Are they okay?" Ino asked making her way into the room.

"Yeah, Sakura made sure of that." Naruto grinned at his wife as she smirked back at him.

"Let's get them out of here before he recovers enough to move." Sakura said still holding her son close. "Come on Minato." She whispered as she pulled him up onto her hip.

The three started on their way to the other side of the house when Naruto stopped them. "I think I have a jutsu that will get them to safety."

"What?" Ino asked as Sakura looked at him trying to figure out where he got this idea.

"Kurama remembers a jutsu that can send them to a time that is safe." He started to explain. "The only problem is its going to drain him."

"What about the others?" Ino asked thinking about their friends children.

"He can only send the two back right now and he thinks that's going to be hard." Naruto shook his head sadly.

"They got all their kids out with the other villagers and your kids are in the Sand with Gaara." Sakura said putting a reassuring hand on Naruto's arm

"Besides they're after me. As long as I'm there for them to chase, they'll leave the others alone. We better do this before he finds out where we are." Naruto said as he put Kushina on her feet and held her hand, leading everyone off to a room to the side.

"Minato." Sakura knelt in front of her son. "Make sure you take care of your sister."

"They'll be okay." Naruto said softly. "Granny will take care of them."

Sakura gave a nod as she pushed her emotions back as she had been taught for so many years as a ninja. "You remember the picture your father and I have with the fifth Hokage?"

"Granny?" Minato asked making his mother nod happily.

"Yes, good, you need to find granny and tell her what happened. She'll keep you safe until we can get everything back to normal."

"Don't tell anyone else who you are." Naruto told his son. "You can use your first names but try not to say them in front of too many people. And do not tell anyone but Granny, what your last names are."

"Why can't we just get you or dad?" Minato asked his mother.

"Because where you're going your mom and me are only teammates. Besides I wouldn't know what to do." Naruto smirked. "Granny will know what to do to keep you safe. Just stay together and watch each other's backs." The siblings glanced at each other and nodded.

"Take care of your sister." Ino told her nephew and again he nodded. "I don't want any of you to go anywhere without someone that lady Tsunade says to stay with you."

Naruto broke up the talks. "Kurama's ready." He knelt in front of Kushina a second before she latched on and held tight. "Kushina, you think you can do a big important job for me?" She pulled back with a sniffle. "Can you make sure your brother stays out of trouble?" She glanced at her brother before nodding.

"You two stay safe." Sakura pulled Minato into a tight hug. "I love you." She told her two children as she pulled Kushina to her and hugged them both.

"love you too mom." Minato whispered as Kushina cried softly. The two turned and grabbed a hold of Naruto. "Love you dad." Naruto felt his chest tighten. After the life he had, he had only ever wanted a family. Sakura had given him a chance and then given him the things he only dreamed of. He had her love and two beautiful children. He could not let anything happen to them.

"Love you daddy." Kushina pulled tighter against her father's shirt. Sakura could see the emotions swirling and clashing in his eyes as he pulled his kids tight to him and ducked his head between the two.

"I love you both. You two be careful and stick together. You may be my little ninja and my little fox but the bad people are just as bad where you're going." He felt Minato nod against his chest.

Naruto pulled away glancing at Sakura they exchange sad looks before the house shook with an earth shattering crash. "It's time." She whispered as they backed away from their children. Naruto let Kurama take control as he performed the jutsu. Just as he completes the last seal, the wall crumbled and the man with black hair was back.

"Daddy!" Kushina screamed as he slammed his hand on the floor and everything went black. As the blackness faded, Minato could hear his sister scream for their father. He blinked several times to clear his vision. Looking around he noticed they were in the middle of the village. He turned to make sure his sister was all right before they dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What do you mean they just showed up out of thin air?" Naruto asked as he stood outside of the hospital room with Shizune. "What's that got to do with me?"

"With everyone trying to get things back in order, you're the only one they have to watch them and get information out of them." She told him and saw a look she knew well cross his face. "Don't even try to argue on this. You're in charge of them until farther notice. Get what you can from them. I want to know who they are and where they're from." Naruto grumbled as he walked into the room as Shizune shut the door with a deep sigh. She knew dealing with Naruto and getting him to follow orders from above was tough but she really admired Tsunade now for being able to be about the only one to put him in his place. Naruto made his way to the window to sit on the sill and wait for the two children to wake up.

An hour later Naruto was dozing against the window frame when he heard the door open making him jump to his feet. "Relax Naruto." Sakura laughed softly as she walked over to him, seeing him relax against the windowsill again. The war had ended almost two and a half months ago and he had finally talked Sakura into going on a date with him. Their feelings for each other rolled out after the first kiss they shared when he dropped her off at her house after the date. She glanced at the children as she stopped in front of him with a smirk. "Shizune said you were babysitting. I just had to come see this." She laughed making Naruto cross his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked and saw her smile up at him.

"Shizune said you're in charge of these kids and I figured I'd see if you needed help. I mean you in charge of kids…" She trailed off with a laugh in her voice. Naruto frowned at her making her grin at him. "You know I'm just messing with you." She reached out resting her hands on his chest and smiled as his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer.

"You shouldn't make fun of your boyfriend." He told her.

"Oh? And why's that?" Naruto smirked before leaning forward but before they could connect their lips, they heard a hard thump making them jump and look over to see the boy with wild red hair sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Sakura and Naruto went to his side quickly making him look up with confused blue eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as she reached out feeling his head.

"Yeah." He said apprehensive.

Naruto stood to the side watching as Sakura eased the lump that was quickly growing. "What's your name kid?" Naruto asked him making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Naruto." She scolded before looking back at the boy. "I'm Sakura, and this is Naruto. What's your name?"

Minato tried to get his brain moving, everyone always said he took after his mother more than he took after his father. Now was the time to show it. "Minato. My name is Minato." Naruto furrowed his brows hearing the name.

"Minato? What about your friend?" Sakura asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"That's my little sister, Kushina." Minato told them. He glanced at Naruto as he turned and walked to the window quickly. Sakura looked at him confused by his behavior.

"Where are you two from?" Sakura asked hoping to help as much as possible.

"I can't tell you." Minato said softly. "I'm only allowed to talk to Tsunade about it." He gave off a yawn making Sakura give a small smile.

"Alright, well back to bed. You've been through a lot today. You need your rest." She helped him up and into the bed where he quickly fell back to sleep. Sakura turned to Naruto and walked over slowly. She saw his distant look so she gently touched his arm making him jump and look at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Naruto shook his head.

Sakura was not going to let it go easily. She reached out making him turn to face her. "Naruto. You know I'll get it out of you one way or another so you might as well just tell me before I beat it out of you." She warned and saw his shoulders slump. He turned back to the window. "Naruto."

"They're my parent's names." He said.

"What?"

"Minato was my dad's name and Kushina was my mom's name." He glanced at her. "I never wanted anyone to know because I didn't want to be treated different. I wanted everyone to treat me like me because they wanted to not because they thought they owed it." He shook his head again.

"Owed it to whom?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her with his clear blue eyes. "My dad was the 4th Hokage." Sakura's jaw nearly fell, as she looked at him shocked. How could she not have seen the resemblance, they had seen plenty of pictures of him in their books in school. "See, that's what I don't want." He turned away. Sakura quickly reached out making him turn back to her.

"Naruto, I'm just shocked I never figured it out before. How did you find out?" She asked never letting go.

"When I fought pain he had chakra sealed in me like he did with my mom so she could teach me to control the Kyuubi." He said low.

"This isn't something you can keep secret forever. It's not something that you can keep secret forever. Someone's bound to find out." She told him. "Besides you've done more than enough to gain your own respect than to have your dad's respect brought down."

"I just don't want anyone finding out yet." He shook his head. "Also if they're asking for Granny then they don't know about the war. There's nowhere on earth where they wouldn't have heard about the war and the lands bonding together." He was trying to think but saw the smile form on Sakura's lips. "What?"

"You've grown up so much." She smiled making him smirk. "You used to be a prankster who seemed like a big problem and bother, but now… you've grown up into a great man, Naruto. I think your parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya would be proud of you." Naruto looked at her as the words filtered through his mind. Blue met green and it was just the two of them there in that room.

"Sakura-chan…" He trailed off. Sakura was his first girlfriend and he was her first boyfriend so they had more than a few awkward moments in the intimate side of their relationship. There was one thing Naruto had done since their first date and that was to gently run his hand across her forehead to tuck her hair behind her ear before gently letting his hand trail down her cheek to her chin. "You're amazing."

"You know another thing? You've learned what to say and when." She laughed. "You're not such an idiot anymore." Naruto smirked as he felt her arms wrap around his middle. It still felt so strange to have the young woman he had wanted for so long holding him, but it felt so right. The two were so close. Both smiling, looking into each other's eyes.

The door slid open. "Naruto." They heard making them jump and turn to see Shizune and Kakashi standing in the doorway. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as Shizune crossed her arms. "What is going on in here?"

"I…we were just talking." Naruto blurted out as the two walked farther into the room.

"Talking right." Shizune said unbelieving what he said. Since the passing of Tsunade Shizune had be the one dealing with many of the problems concerning the Hokage office. She was also one of the ones along with Kakashi to keep Naruto in line. "Don't you have work to do, Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura glanced at Naruto who smirked at her making her elbow him in the side. "I thought I would help Naruto, seeing as he's not the best one at being calm enough to get information out of children."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"And you think you'll be able to get the children to talk to you?" Shizune asked the young woman. Sakura nodded and saw Naruto cross his arms. "Have they woken up yet?"

"The boy fell out of bed." Sakura told her. "He said his name was Minato and his little sister is Kushina. He said he wasn't allowed to tell us anything, but he did mention that he wanted to talk to Lady Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune relaxed and let memories flash for a minute. "He doesn't know?"

"It doesn't seem like it." Sakura shook her head. "Maybe with a little more time we might be able to get them to talk to us. Then we can find out what's going on and where they came from."

"Lady Shizune?" A nurse stood at the doorway. "You're needed in the west wing."

Shizune nodded and sighed before looking back at the two teammates. "Fine. Sakura you're in charge of getting what you can from them, Naruto you are in charge of the children. So if anything gets destroyed it's on you." Naruto started to grumble making her glare at him. "Let me know what you get."

"Yes." Sakura nodded as Naruto crossed his arms un happy again.

"Kakashi, see if you can help them." Shizune said glancing at the two. "It seems they need to be reminded they are supposed to be teammates when they're working, not making out."

"We weren't making out!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled in defense. Shizune rolled her eyes and left with no farther comments. Leaving the two teens huffing.

"So you said their names are Minato and Kushina?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto who nodded.

"She knows." Naruto said looking at his girlfriend. "I told her after the kid said their names." Kakashi looked between the two, seeing the look Sakura gave him. "She thinks I should tell everyone."

"You can't hide it forever. I'm surprised no one made the connection before." Sakura argued back.

"Let it come out when it does." Kakashi said making the two look at him. "Minato-sensei still has a lot of enemies, even now after all these years. They won't hesitate to attack if they found out that he had a son." Sakura gave a small nod. "Those names aren't well known and wide spread. Minato is a known Namikaze name and Kushina is well known in the whirlpool village with the Uzumaki clan. The question is how these two children came to hold them and where they come from."

"And how it is they don't know anything about the war and Lady Tsunade's death." Sakura added softly. It was still a very sore spot with those who had been close to her. Even after almost a month.

Kushina started crying before she shot up with a scream making her brother fall out of the bed again as the adults jumped and looked at her. Minato ran to his sister's side and held her tight as she cried from a nightmare. "I want daddy!" She cried.

"You can be with dad soon. But we have to be strong. Remember what dad said. Ninjas and foxes are the strongest there is and we are his ninja and little fox so we're the strongest there is ever." Minato tried to console his crying sister.

"Who's your dad?" Sakura asked softly as she walked closer to the siblings. Kushina looked at her with wide, watery teal eyes.

"I can't tell you." Minato shook his head and held his sister closer trying to stop her from jumping to Sakura or running to Naruto. "We can only tell Tsunade."

"Can you at least tell us how you know her?" Kakashi asked making Minato looked down at his sister as she held onto him tightly looking between the three adults.

"She's kind of our granny." Minato said, thinking it couldn't hurt telling them how they know Tsunade.

"A granny?" Naruto chuckled. "Granny didn't have any kids." He would know. Tsunade had left everything to be split as they see fit between himself, Sakura and Shizune. Jiraiya had left his belongings and fortunes to her with instructions that when it was her time, they be passed on to Naruto. Naruto retreated for a minute as he felt emotions flood him but he fought through the feelings and looked at the children, as they seemed to shrink.

"That's why I said kind of." Minato rubbed it in. "My mom and dad were really close to her and they taught us that she was our granny."

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed "So your parents were close to her?" Minato nodded. "Where they family?"

"Well she is our granny." He said with a small smile. "Can we see her?" He looked at the adults looking between each other before Naruto turned and left the room. Minato looked like his feelings were hurt seeing the pain on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry about him." Kakashi said as he moved closer with a small smile. "Sakura." She nodded and was out the door to find Naruto. "It's been hard recently. How about we talk for a little while?"

"Okay?" Minato said worried that he would not be able to keep up with the cleaver man. He had dealt with Kakashi's way of getting information out of him before and it he could stand up to it but not for long. He still had his father in him after all.

"You can call me Kakashi." He started. "So your parents were close to lady Tsunade?" Minato nodded. "They taught you she was your granny?" Again, Minato nodded. "Why didn't you learn it growing up?"

Minato took a minute to think about his answer, a feat his mother had taught him was useful, especially against Kakashi. "Because she wasn't around."

"Wasn't around? You mean she lived far away?"

"No." Minato sighed. "She died a long time ago. Mom and dad told us all about her and they said to talk to her and she would know what to do." Kakashi sat on the bed across from them thinking about the answers.

"How old are you?"

"Nine." Minato answered simply. "Where's granny?" Kakashi paused a minute hearing the sentence before looking hard at the boy. Minato squirmed under Kakashi's gaze.

"There was a war that just ended." Kakashi said watching his reaction. "Lady Tsunade was killed saving the other Kages. I'm surprised you don't know this. It was known around the world."

"I… well… "

Kakashi just looked at them making Minato heave a heavy sigh as Kushina peeked around her brother with bright teal eyes and a small smile. "You must be Kushina." The girl nodded with a small smile. "How old are you?"

"Five!" She grinned. "How old are you?"

"Kushina!" Minato scolded making her shrink back. "What are you going to do about us?" He asked worried.

"That depends on what you tell me. You tell me the truth and we'll try to help you. You continue to walk around the truth and there's nothing I can do." Minato looked at him and the two stared. Blue met grey as they were stuck in a staring contest for several minutes before Minato looked away mumbling.

"Mom was right." He grumbled.

"Your mom was right about what?" Kakashi pushed and watched as Minato gave a little glare before giving in.

"That no one can get passed you with anything."

"You're mom knows me?" Kakashi was confused now. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Mom and dad had someone going back to get revenge on them and the village so they sent me and Kushina here with a special jutsu dad's friend knew. They said to find granny and she would take care of us until they could get us back. What's going to happen now? Granny's not here. Who's gonna take care of us?" He asked as he started to become afraid.

"Where did you're parents send you from?" Kakashi asked, trying to push the boy as far as possible.

"Here." Minato told him and saw the confused look as Kakashi tried to figure out what he meant. "Well kind of. Mom and dad said the war was twelve years ago."

"That's not right. The war ended only a month ago." Kakashi paused. "You're saying you're from the future?"

"Uncle Kakashi, I have to go potty." Kushina said as she moved around her brother again. Minato hit his forehead on his hand at his sister's mistake and the look Kakashi gave. "Oops." She said shrinking away.

"Uncle?" Kakashi asked. There were only two people around who would teach their children to call him uncle. "Are you saying you're parents are-?" He stopped as the door opened again and they turned to see Sakura walking in with Naruto, neither looking extremely happy, but both looking better than when they left the room. "Sakura." Kakashi said looking at his student. "Kushina says she needs to go to the bathroom."

Sakura gave a small smile as she walked over to the little girl and held her hand out to her. "Come on sweetheart." Kushina grinned as she climbed from the bed and left holding Sakura's hand.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked Naruto who gave a nod. "I explained to Minato about what happened. I need to talk with Shizune for a moment. You going to be alright watching him?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before walking over to sit on the bed as Kakashi got up to leave. "So you call Tsunade, Granny?" He heard as he left. Minato nodded. "You ever meet her?" He shook his head. "She was really great." Naruto started telling him.

Ten minutes later Sakura walked back in with Kushina, both smiling. "You two hungry?" She asked and watched them nod quickly. "Okay, let's go get something to eat and then we can figure things out." The two children jumped from the bed and onto the floor excited.

"Ramen?" Minato asked making Sakura laugh a bit and look at Naruto who smirked before she nodded and they were off. "Can we train afterwards? Can you teach us stuff?" He asked happily as they reached the ramen hut.

"We'll see about that. Are you two in an academy?" Minato nodded.

"And our parents taught us some stuff too." He said proudly. "So can we? Please?!" He begged making Sakura look at Naruto who smirked and shrugged. Just as they sat down, they heard someone call for Naruto.

Kakashi walked over. "You eat yet?" He watched them shake their heads. "Well hurry up we're all taking a trip to see the Tsuchikage."

"The Tsuchikage?" Sakura asked confused. "Why do we have to go see him? What about them?" She asked looking at the two children.

"They're coming with us. They are the reason we're going to him. We need to check out something and make sure they are alright and telling the truth."

"Why not just use Ino and have her do that mind thing?" Naruto asked.

"Because this is something much more delicate to take care of. Meet me at the front gate in 30 minutes." He said before disappearing.

"Guess we better eat fast." Sakura sighed as they ordered. She glanced at Naruto deep in thought, on the other side of the children. "You alright, Naruto?"

"Yeah, just thinking about what Kakashi-sensei said."

Sakura smiled as she helped Kushina get the chopsticks right so she could eat. "Well don't think too much. We'll get things figured out." She smiled at him making him smirk. He always loved her smile. The second he saw it all his thoughts disappeared and all he saw and thought of was her. "Eat up; we have to stop at both our places to grab our gear before we meet up with Kakashi-sensei.

It only took 20 minutes and they were all at the gate with Kakashi who was unusually early. The group didn't say anything but they headed out towards the land of the earth, Kakashi was hoping that the Tsuchikage would know what kind of jutsu could be used to send the two children back in time, if it in fact was the truth. The longer he watched the two children he could see more and more similarities between them and who he believed their parents were. They only looked like them in slight ways but their actions spoke volumes of their parents.

He could not believe what he was starting to believe. He had never heard of a time jutsu and that confused him as he began to believe the children's story more and more. They were definitely their parents' children. The doubt that had been in his mind slowly dissipated as they traveled. He truly believed they were Naruto and Sakura's children by the time they were three days into the travel. He watched as they set up camp once again.

"Kushina, Minato. Time for bed." Sakura said fitting into her motherly duties without even realizing it. Minato and Kushina tried to run around the campsite only to have Naruto catch the little girl as Kakashi turned Minato around. Sakura was standing in place with her hands on her hips looking at the two children. Minato grumbled as he climbed into his sleeping bag while Naruto carried the giggling girl over to her own. Sakura and Kakashi could not help but smile at how natural Naruto had become with both the children.

"Don't want to." Kushina shook her head. "Just a little longer?" She begged Naruto, shifting her face into the perfect puppy dogface to show off her big teal eyes.

"Bed time." Sakura said moving in. "Not going to work this time. Go to sleep. You can run around in the morning." The girl frowned and climbed into her sleeping bag to go to sleep leaving the adults to keep watch.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said as they all sat around the fire. "You two seem to be doing well with them."

"Yeah." Sakura gave a small smile. "Something seems so familiar about them though." Kakashi saw Naruto nod, but he kept his eyes on the flames. He was deep in thought about the little girl. "I think I'm going to get some sleep." The two men nodded as Sakura moved off.

"You going to tell her what Kushina's been doing?" Kakashi asked making Naruto's eyes snap to him. "I saw her last night." Naruto looked away back at the fire. "She gets scared and goes to you. Sleeps in your lap."

"She's a kid. Kids have nightmares about their parents, especially kids who are left without them. They might not want to tell us who they are but they do miss them." Naruto said looking at his teacher who nodded.

"Then it's a good thing you and Sakura are there to take care of them, and let them believe it's their father holding them." Naruto's head snapped and he looked shocked at Kakashi. "I heard her."

"It's better than waking her up to tell her that I'm not and that her parents aren't here." Naruto told him. "They should be able to get at least some comfort, even if it is from people they barely know. it's better than not having anyone." He said and Kakashi could see Naruto thinking back to his childhood.

"We all wanted to be there, Naruto." Naruto glanced at him. "Your parents had enemies, your father especially, we had to be out there keeping them at bay, and making sure they never found out about you."

"I know. I'm not really all that upset that I didn't have anyone, besides if I had someone there, I wouldn't be me. Right?" He smirked making Kakashi smile at him. "I'm going to get some sleep." He stood and went to walk off to the side to lean against a tree. Kakashi sighed as he jumped into another tree and started reading one of his books.

"I'll keep watch tonight." Kakashi told him.

It was not long before Kushina startled awake and make her way over to Naruto as quietly as she could. She reached out to wake Naruto but he turned his head to look at her. "Another dream?" He asked softly and saw her nod sadly. He reached out pulling her into his lap. She cuddled close to his chest, holding his shirt tight as he dried her tears and held her close. "It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe." He told her softly.

"Night, night daddy." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. Naruto sat smoothing her blond hair as she drifted off. He did not know why but he felt the need to comfort the little girl and hold her close. He dozed off, never loosening his grip on the little girl as she slept soundly. Naruto was woken up by a screech of a bird. He felt Kushina jump in his arms as Minato sat up quickly looking around scared. Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes as Kakashi dropped to the ground as the bird turned into a scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Looks like we need to get to the sand. Sasuke's attacking and they need our help." Kakashi read the scroll.

"What about the kids?" Sakura asked looking at Minato as he looked horrified and Kushina buried her face in Naruto's chest as she started to shake. "Minato, what's wrong?" She asked seeing how afraid he became.

"He's the one who hurt everyone." He said as he tried to look around to hide. "He hurt mom and dad really bad the one time and aunt Ino almost couldn't heal them. And then he ripped apart our home and then almost hurt us." He was shaking as Sakura moved closer to him. Once she was close enough he latched on to her. "Don't make me go near him." He begged.

"Did you say aunt Ino?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Sasuke is the one your parents sent you away for?" Kakashi asked making Minato look at him and nod.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused as she looked at the frightened boy in her arms then to the girl shaking in Naruto's.

"We better get going. Gaara's not going to be able to hold up against him for long." Naruto said low. "We'll get him to take care of them and keep Sasuke away when we get there." The adults were able to calm the children enough to have them sit to the side while they packed everything up and started on their way to the sand village to help protect them against Sasuke who was trying anything to get information and revenge.

It took them an extra two days, carrying the two children as they ran to help their friends. They hoped Gaara and the sand Shinobi were able to hold up until they got there. As they entered the village, they saw it mostly abandoned. They looked around wondering where Gaara and the others could be. Suddenly Temari and Kankuro came from the shadows.

"It's about time you got here." Temari said as she glanced around. "Hurry up. Sasuke has the village scouted out." She led the group to the safety in a mountain range.

"Naruto." Gaara said as he walked over to his friend. His blue eyes dropped to the girl in his arms. "What's with the children?"

"It's a long story." Naruto smirked and saw Gaara nod before waving him over to the large round table where Gaara's advisors sat.

"Minato, take your sister and stay over there." Sakura said as she knelt in front of the boy. Naruto gently set Kushina on her feet and earned a scared look from the watery teal eyes. Minato grabbed her hand and took her to the side while the three joined the talks.

"Sasuke is camping out watching for our ninja and ANBU. The second he sees them he slaughters them. There's no way we'll survive much longer." One said. "Lord Kazekage. We have to get you out of the village."

"No." Gaara said frowning at the man. "I am safe here and I will continue to fight to keep control of our village."

"Do you know places he's been spotted?" Kakashi asked. He hated when it came to his old student causing harm but he knew they needed to deal with the young man sooner rather than later and risk losing more people.

"Sai is scouting now." Temari told them. "He should be back any minute."

"I can make this easy." Naruto grinned before he woke Kurama to borrow his chakra. Everyone in the room stood stunned at the power. They had seen him use the Kyuubi chakra in the war but standing together in a little room seemed to be suffocating. Naruto opened blue slited eyes. "I'll take care of him." Naruto said and was off in a flash before anyone could protest. Sakura looked at Kakashi worried before she glanced at Temari.

"After this mess I'll explain everything, well what I know any way, but keep those kids away from Sasuke and safe." Temari gave a small nod before Sakura was after Naruto.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called before he heaved a sigh. "Keep us up dated on any reports you get in." Gaara nodded before Kakashi started after his two students. He tried to follow them through the streets but both he and Sakura lost sight of Naruto until they felt the ground shake and saw an explosion of dirt. The two turned and started towards the commotion to find Naruto and Sakura locked in a struggle.

Sakura and Kakashi froze looking at the two. Neither one looked the way they had before. Naruto was taller, with slightly longer hair and wore his black outfit with orange trim and an orange jacket with black flames. Sasuke stood in dark blue pants and a loose white shirt, his hair slightly longer around his face.

"I told you I would destroy everyone and you would be the last to die." Sasuke called as they pushed away from each other. "No matter where you hide them I will find them. I'll make you finally realize the pain you keep telling me you understand."

"You touch my kids and I'll rip you apart, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as they charged again.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said as others began to arrive. He looked around and found Sai with Shikamaru.

"We got here as fast as we could." Shikamaru told Kakashi before they heard another clash making them look over to see Naruto and Sasuke going full force at each other. "They look different." Shikamaru commented.

As they watched, Sakura dropped to the ground. "Sakura!" Kakashi said catching her as she was covered in a bright light. The on lookers were surprised to see a different looking Sakura sitting before them. Her pink outfit had changed into a tank top that revealed her stomach, covered with netting that connected to her pink skirt with a longer white, half skirt. Slowly she opened her green eyes and she gave a small smile. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said sitting up holding her head as she looked around. She saw Sasuke grab Naruto and throw him to the side before turning to take off through the village again. "Where are the kids?" She asked Kakashi quickly.

"With Gaara." Sakura jumped to her feet weakly needing to be steadied by an older Ino as she walked closer with Choji who was helping her walk and an older Sai.

"He's going for the kids." Sakura said glancing to Naruto.

"Sakura, you're chakra's still not back." Ino tried to stop her friend as Sasuke stopped on the roof of a nearby house to look down at them.

"I'll be damned if he lays one finger on either of my kids." Sakura called before turning to glare at the man she had once had feelings for. "You hear me Sasuke?! You go near my kids again and I'll do worse than the last time!" Sasuke smirked before he turned hopping roof to roof. The group gave chase with Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sai in the lead.

"He's not getting near them." Naruto said as he glanced at Sakura with a small smile who gave a small smile back.

"You better keep that promise you made when Minato was born." Sakura told him making him grin before he ran off ahead. "Don't let him hurt our kids anymore." She whispered.

"What promise?" Kakashi asked curious making Sakura smile.

"He promised to never let them get hurt, to always protect them and to always come home alive." Sakura explained as they neared the Kazekage tower. "Naruto stopped him." She signed. "Ino, Sai, help him. I'm getting the kids out." The two ninja gave nods before turning off to help Naruto while the others couldn't help but stop and watch. Before they could go any farther, they heard two children cry out and they saw the two children from the village dropping from a tall window and running to Sakura.

"Mom!" Minato cried out as he collided with her. "Mommy!" Kushina cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Sh. It's alright now. He can't hurt you. Aunt Ino, and uncle Sai came back to help your dad and me keep you guys safe." Sakura explained. "You're okay now, you're safe." She shushed as Kakashi and Kiba moved closer. "Can you two do something really important? I need you both to stay with uncle Kakashi. Do not go running off somewhere. I know you're both big and your father's children, but please don't leave his side."

"Okay." Minato said as he looked up at her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love both of you and so does your dad so don't go being stupid like him." She saw her son give a lopsided grin as Kushina still clung to her. "Kushina, I have to go help but as soon as we're done daddy's all yours." Kushina looked up at her mother with her wet teal eyes.

"Promise?" She asked shakily.

"Of course. You're daddy's little fox after all." Sakura smiled as she stood up, leaving her daughter in front of her. "Minato, take care of your sister." Minato nodded before Sakura turned to look at Kakashi. He was amazed to see how much his student had changed. "Take care of them for a little longer." She said softly before she disappeared and was suddenly over top of Sasuke landing a harsh punch that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Nice hit, Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed as she dropped back to his side. "Ino, Sai, make sure he doesn't get past us."

"Yes, sir." Ino smirked making him grin as Sai gave a sharp nod and the two dropped back.

"Aunt Ino!" Minato called as he and Kushina ran to her. "Uncle Sai! You came!" He smiled up at the man as Ino dropped to her knees to hold the hysterical girl.

"They still are not back to full power." An older Gaara said as he walked out with his confused Siblings. "They tell you to drop back?" He asked and saw Ino nod making him sigh.

"If they're not full power then why are you standing here?" Kiba asked, putting aside the weird fact that these were older and much different looking people.

"Can't disobey an order." Sai said making the others look at him. "Once the Hokage gives an order his subornments are expected to follow them."

"Hokage?!" Several friends half yelled.

"Daddy's gonna make him pay." Kushina said as she peeked around to see Naruto and Sakura both land a hit sending Sasuke back away.

"He sure is." Ino smirked as she looked back at the angry Naruto. "No one touches his kids and get away with it." She saw Minato and Kushina smile as they watched the battle.

"Wait." Choji said looking confused. "Dad? You mean these are…?"

Ino nodded with a small smile. "Naruto and Sakura's kids." A blast of electricity curded towards them making Ino turn to cover the children with Sai in front of her as Gaara quickly made a rock wall to block the attack. "Now you're really going to pay!" Ino yelled as she ran out from behind the barrior.

"Ino." Sai let out a heavy sigh seeing the women fired up. "Naruto said to stay here and make sure Sasuke didn't get past them."

"I know what he said Sai." Ino said. Her anger rising. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and watch him attack like that and let him get away with it."

"neither is Naruto and Sakura." Gaara said making everyone look back out as the force behind the two's attacks became even more. "They won't let him near their children again."

"Again?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Gaara merely gave a nod and watched his friends fight, waiting until he was needed.

Sasuke sent a blast of flames at Sakura. she couldn't move in time to avoid them and she tried to throw her arms up to block what she could but a familiar blast of light made her look up to see Naruto in front of her, transporting the blast away. "Naruto." Sakura said softly as she put her hands on his back to heal what she could while they fought. He was bleeding from several serious wounds and she took any chance she had to heal him. Naruto sent his chakra arms underground to grab and throw Sasuke again.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked as he looked behind him, breathing heavy.

"I should be asking you that." She told him with a small smirk.

"You say you want to protect those kids of yours but you merely push and hold me off. I guess you really don't want to protect them from their end. Or else you would have destroyed me by now." Sasuke said walking closer. "Or is it that you're too weak? Well weaker than you were before. There's no way the dead last and a weakling like you two can stop me from what I want to do."

Naruto gave a growl, as he got ready for another bout. Sakura gave a fierce glare as the field went silent, not even the breeze dared make a sound. "You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled. "You keep saying you lost so much, you keep saying you have to get revenge but you don't know anything!"

"You are still as stupid and dense as ever." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"You went through a lot growing up and you left, but you're continuing on this fight just so you can say you did what you wanted. You're not doing this for your clan, you're not doing this for Itachi. This is all just for you, to say you have some great power." Naruto called across the small distance.

"You wouldn't know anything about my power."

"You're using what power you have to destroy people who had no idea about what happened. To hurt people who considered you a friend, or even family." Sakura added. "Our children did nothing to you and yet you wage war to get to them. I guess you really have lost your way."

"If you're hell bent on hurting my kids after everything, then there's no choice but to kill you!" Naruto yelled before they charged clashing once again.

"You may be the Hokage now but you'll never have the power to defeat me." Sasuke taunted as he shoved off and flipped to the side in time to avoid Sakura's hit that broke apart the earth, cracking it nearly to the on lookers.

"You can't run forever Sasuke." Sakura said as she stood back up. "Not from everyone you've hurt." He watched as Gaara, Ino, and Sai made their way beside Naruto with Kakashi and the others following. "You think you have power but the truth is it's all an illusion. We are the ones with the power to make you disappear. We used to want to help you out of that darkness but you can't be forgiven!" She yelled before she charged with Naruto beside her in a flash.

"Together." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand. The two smirked as Gaara sent a wave of sand at Sasuke to knock him off balance as Sai sent a tiger drawling to boost their speed. It was a team effort to fix what they had let run amok for much too long. Naruto and Sakura sent their fist, covered in as much chakra as they could at Sasuke, making contact, sending him deep into a creator.

"Ino!" Sakura called as she flew through her hand signs to take over Sasuke as much as possible. She fought to stay in control as Choji caught her limp body and gently lowered it to the ground. Gaara pulled his sand over Sasuke to restrict his movements while Naruto and Sakura stood beside each other flying through signs.

"Ino!" Naruto called and Sasuke's body jumped before Naruto and Sakura slammed their hands to the ground sending a seal all around Sasuke before covering him.

"you can't hold me forever!" Sasuke screamed as he was locked into a metal box. Naruto and Sakura dropped to their knees breathing heavy as everyone ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kushina cried as she and Minato ran through the crowd and into their arms. Sakura held Minato tight and smiled as Naruto pulled Kushina into his arms and cradled her against him as she cried.

"It's okay, Kushina." He told his daughter. "We're here now." Kushina looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Mommy said you're all mine now." Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked. She nodded and he could not help but smile and pull her back into a hug.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward. Naruto stood with Kushina in his arms looking around with a bright smile. Minato was content holding Sakura's hand as she stood up next to him.

"We're going to go back to our time and handle things there. We still have a lot of cleaning up to do after all of this." Naruto told his teacher before he glanced around and grinned at Gaara. "I'll get this place fixed up first." Gaara just nodded at him.

"What about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto glanced at the box behind them. "He'll be locked up to make sure he can't hurt anyone again." Kushina laid her head on his shoulder and he ran a hand over her blond hair with a smile. "We can't let him run around any longer."

"Especially since the Snakes taught him that jutsu." Sakura added as Naruto nodded. At the confused looks, they got from their friends she gave a small smile and glanced at Minato. "Did Minato tell you how they got here?"

"For the most part." Kakashi nodded. "He's very smart for his age."

Naruto smirked and looked at his son. "Takes after his mother." He chuckled. "He gives you and Shikamaru a run for your money a lot of the time. Kushina's right behind him." He smiled proudly as he looked back at his old teacher.

"They do their names justice." Kakashi smirked. He could not believe how adult and changed his students were now. "Nine years old and it seemed like I was talking to a teenager most of the time. Had us going in circles for a while with who they were."

"That would be Naruto's part." Sakura laughed. "They are still their father's children no matter how you look at it." She ran her hand over her son's wild red hair and pulled him against her with her arm around his shoulders.

"We need to get back." Naruto said.

Gaara walked closer with Ino and Sai. "You need to rest." Gaara told him but Naruto just rolled his eyes. "The villages can do without their Kazekage and Hokage for a little while longer. Especially now that the threat is gone."

"Besides." Ino said. "Kankuro is taking care of the Sand with Temari and you have Shikamaru and Kakashi watching over the leaf until we get back. The villages can survive without you for a few more hours. You need to build up your chakra again, and Sakura needs to rest." Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, thinking everything over.

"Fine, you can be bossy this once." Sakura said making Naruto smirk as he looked back at Ino. "We'll give in but once we're back don't think I won't level you."

"At least she's better than the first time." Naruto grinned as Ino laughed but quickly hid it as she saw the glare from Sakura. "I was only kidding Sakura-chan." He gave her a smile she knew was only ever given to her and she felt her anger melt away.

"Let's go in and rest." Gaara said. "We can talk more there."

Naruto nodded before he turned to face Sakura and handed Kushina over. "I'm going to fix up what was ruined real quick." He told her making her smile and takes the little girl. "Minato, you want to help?" The boy grinned up at his father nodding happily before he took his father's hand as Naruto led him off to the side and Sakura backed everyone up. Gaara used his sand to carry the metal box away from the area and the others watched as Naruto knelt behind Minato.

"Naruto's been teaching the kids since they could form chakra." Sakura smiled. "He tries to teach them a little bit here and there, to keep them ahead. Never know what they'll need once they graduate. Minato is taking his exam next year so he might be going out on missions soon."

"Being not only the Hokage's kid, but the kid of Naruto and Sakura they're likely going to be targeted more than usual." Gaara added.

"That's why when Minato graduates we're placing him with you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled. "You dealt with team 7 and kept Naruto safe through everything. We know you'll do the same and be able to handle Minato and his team." She smiled as Kakashi smirked.

"He's actually pretty good." Ino smiled as they looked back as Naruto was reaching around Minato and they both preformed the signs needed before they put their hands on the ground and sent chakra through the ground erasing the small creator off to the side.

"I did it!" Minato yelled as he looked at Naruto with the same goofy gin he always wore. Naruto smiled proudly at his son.

"Now go work on that one." Naruto told him before he stood up and went to the large creator while Minato worked on a smaller one. Naruto knelt down and ran through the signs again before pouring his chakra into the ground. It took a minute but the ground was replaced where it originally had been. Naruto walked over to the others as Minato finished with his signs. "He's a little slow with his signs when he first learns them but he's got Sakura's control of chakra." He smiled as Kushina reached for him.

"And your little fox takes after you." Sakura smiled as Naruto grinned.

"Little fox?" Kakashi raise a brow.

Naruto nodded with a smirk. "Minato's a natural ninja, and Kushina's sly and sneaky like a fox. It's nicknames I've called them since they were little."

"What about you're new one?" Ino asked. "You got any names for that one?" Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled.

"We have plenty of names. But none you're going to hear until after it's born." She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Oh come on!" Ino protested. "I told you my kids' names before they were born."

"Because you were so excited about them. You know Naruto and I don't tell anyone the names we picked until after it's born."

"Wait, wait." Kiba said stepping forward. "You're saying you're gonna have another kid?"

"Yup." Naruto grinned as he held Kushina in one arm and wrapped his other around Sakura's waist.

"And you have kids?" He asked Ino who smiled and nodded.

Sakura laughed softly at the look Kiba gave. "Kiba we're 28 years old. Everyone has gotten married and has kids." Kiba looked at her making her smile. "You've got twin sons who like to wreak havoc with Kushina, Ino's son, Shikamaru's daughter and Neji's son. Now the village has Naruto as a Hokage and a group of pranksters." She gave Naruto a look making him laugh.

"Mom!" Minato called as he ran over. "I fixed the ground! Did you see?!" Sakura bent down with a proud smile as she nodded.

"I saw. You're getting more and more talented every day." He grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Come on. Let's go inside for a bit." The group moved inside to talk for a while, to catch those who had come to help up on what had happened in the future.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said. "When did you become Hokage?"

"I was offered the title soon after the war but I turned it down." Naruto said and saw the shock on everyone's face. "I couldn't be the Hokage, protect the village and be stuck there when Sasuke was still running around. They offered it to me again after Sakura and I got married but we were still chasing down Sasuke. When Sakura was pregnant with Minato, we started thinking about it more and they offered it to me again right after he was born. I was nineteen when they swore me in."

"Why did you wait?" Shikamaru was confused. It had always been Naruto's dream to be the Hokage.

"I didn't want to have to stay in the village when Sasuke was fighting and causing trouble." Naruto shrugged. "We were determined to get him back but after we found out we were going to be parents the fights changed."

"We were afraid that Sasuke would land some hit that would hurt the baby or that if we continued one day our child would be left alone without parents." Sakura took over the explanation. "We backed off while I was pregnant and when Minato was born we decided it was time. Naruto accepted the title and I took over as head of the hospital so we rarely if ever are in battle. It was our way of making sure our kids had their parents."

"And didn't have a life like mine." Naruto added as Sakura grabbed his hand. "A lot of us took up positions in the village so we were only sent out when we had to be. That way we would be there for our kids."

"The war really scared a lot of us." Ino said making everyone look at her. "It still scares me that my kids are in the academy to become ninja and that they could be put into situations that we had gone through and barely made it out. I know that some missions will be tight and my kids might be the ones not coming home." She felt tears welling up as she looked across the table at Sakura.

"It's the life of a ninja." Choji said softly making Ino smile and laugh softly.

"That's what you always tell me when I get over worried." Choji looked at her confused.

"So all of us are married and have kids?" Kiba asked breaking apart the conversation. Sakura nodded. "So who's with who and all?" He asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he chuckled. "Don't worry Kiba, you got Hinata." Kiba looked at him. "You guys have a daughter and twin sons, Shikamaru and Temari have three daughters and a son, Neji and Tenten have a son and a daughter. Lee and his wife have a son; Shino and his wife have two sons."

"Choji and I have a daughter and a son." Ino added with a smile.

Sakura looked around at her friends. "Kakashi-sensei, you have a son. he's usually the peace keeper with the kids." She smiled as he looked at her in shock. "Gaara has two daughters and two sons."

"That you're children make wild." Gaara said making Naruto laugh.

"We all have families. Naruto, Gaara and the other Kages have actually been working together to keep the unification on some level." Sakura said. "We are all our own countries and villages but we work more closely when it comes to fights and agreements."

"It helps that Naruto's friends with all of the Kages." Ino laughed as Naruto smirked and looked at Gaara who gave a nod.

"We need to go now." Naruto said as he put Kushina on her feet and stood up.

"We'll see you all in a couple of minutes." Sakura smiled as Sai, Ino and Gaara walked over to the two and their children, Gaara still holding the metal box in his sand.

Gaara flipped through signs as Naruto went through another set. Suddenly there was a bright white flash. Everyone looked around slightly confused. "Thank you for coming so quickly." Gaara was the first to recover.

"We'll report back to the village that everything fine again." Kakashi nodded as the others held their heads. They remembered coming here to fight Sasuke, but the details were all hazy. "Let's go." The group nodded and followed him without a word all still trying to figure out why they felt to groggy and hazy on the details of their battle.

Naruto and Sakura looked from the window of the hospital to see their two children running around with the others laughing. It had been six months since they had to fight Sasuke as he nearly destroyed the village trying to get to their children, to be able to hurt them beyond repair. Sakura had gone into labor the day before and they now had two beautiful new children. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They could not believe what all they went through to be standing there today. Nearly dying as they fought their way through life, missions, war, all to be standing in a hospital room about to take their newborn twins home.

The parents turned as the twins started to cry at the same time. "Already going to start your fussing?" Sakura said as she lifted her newborn daughter into her arms and Naruto pulled his son into his.

"Let's just hope they don't live up to their names." Naruto smirked. "Not in the bad ways anyway. My little sanin will be just as great as who their named after but without the temper of Granny." Naruto chuckled.

"Or the perverseness or lord Jiriaya." Sakura smiled at her husband. Their children would carry on the names, beliefs, and jutsus of four of the greatest ninja to ever live. Naruto could not believe he was so lucky to have his parents who gave their lives so he could live and become a great ninja, Jiriaya who taught him and cared for him when they went on missions and Tsunade who took care of him and treated him like her own in the village. All of these people changed him for the better and set him on his path to becoming the Hokage, with Sakura by his side and his four children to carry on the legacy of those who had started it all.

"Let's go home." Naruto said as he moved closer to Sakura. The two smiled at each other as blue met green and the world around them left. They leaned close melting into a deep loving kiss before the twins started to fuss in their parents arms. "Okay, okay. We're going." He chuckled before they left the hospital with gather their children and were met with their friends wanting to see the new additions.

Life was better than back to normal.


End file.
